This invention relates to a guard post and more particularly to a guard post that is used on a loading dock of a warehouse or other building where material is handled primarily through the utilization of fork lifts and other loading equipment.
In the prior art it has been customary to anchor a cylindrical post directly into the foor, which is usually concrete, of a warehouse and then fill the cylindrical post with concrete to stiffen the same. In this type of application the posts are positioned to protect the door opening but if they are hit by a lift truck with any particular force, they will bend or become dislodged from the embeddment in the concrete floor and become utterly useless, it requiring considerable repair work in order to replace or repair the damaged posts. It is therefore desirable to have a guard post which may be positioned at the loading door opening and which will restrain the handling equipment from striking the door opening. The guard posts should be self supporting and capable of absorbing an impact with the handling equipment used in a warehose, and if struck with a sufficient severe impact be capable of being quickly and easily replaced. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a guard post that is positioned at the opening of a loading dock door in a building which will provide protection to the door opening and in particular to the guide rails of an overhead door that would be positioned in the opening.